RuPaul's Drag Race All-Stars Dream Stage: Season 6
RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars Dream Stage: Season 6 is a fanmade season and sequel to RuPaul's Drag Race All-Stars Dream Stage: Season 5, created by Kaiko Rimen. This season will have the five previous winners of Dream Stage along with five other Drag Race winners compete to win the "The Crown of Crowns". This season will feature the return of immunity. The winner of this season was Alaska. Contestants Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won All-Stars Dream Stage. :█ The contestant was placed as the runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated before the final lip sync. :█ The contestant was one of two winners of the main challenge. :█ The contestant won a main challenge. Winners received immunity in the next challenge. :█ The contestant has immunity in this episode. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, & was safe from elimination, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & was up for elimination, but was not eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & was eliminated. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Bring Back my Champions"'' *'Guest Judges:' Santino Rice & Mike Ruiz *'Main Challenge:' Create from scratch a Rudemption Look from your past season. *'Mini-Challenge': Hall of Fame-themed photoshoot (Mini Challenge contributes to the main challenge winner) *'Main Challenge Winner': Natalia Pliacam *'Bottom Two:' Shangela & Sasha Velour *'Lip-Sync Song:' Cover Girl by RuPaul *'Eliminated: Sasha Velour' Episode 2: ''"She Done Already Done Brought It On Again"'' *'Guest Judges:' Kirsten Dunst & Halsey *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a cheer battle *'Runway Theme:' Girly Girl *'Mini-Challenge': Dance Off to "Supermodel (Skeltal Ki Remix)" *'Mini-Challenge Winner:' Shangela & Sharon Needles *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner': Aja *'Bottom Two:' Harley Michelle & Sharon Needles *'Lip-Sync Song:' DNA by Little Mix *'Eliminated: Harley Michelle' Episode 3: ''"Champion; The Rusical"'' *'Guest Judges:' Amber Rose & Gigi Hadid *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a Rusical about the winners of RuPaul's Drag Race. *'Runway Theme:' Royalty *'Mini-Challenge': "Chicken or What?" eating contest *'Mini-Challenge Winner:' Sharon Needles *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Pick Roles for the queens *'Main Challenge Winner': Shea Couleé *'Bottom Two:' Sharon Needles & Ravyn Blackfire *'Lip-Sync Song:' Not Myself Tonight by Christina Aguilera *'Eliminated: Sharon Needles' Episode 4: ''"Snatch Game"'' *'Guest Judges:' Camilla Cabello & Neil Patrick-Harris *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Ice Queen Realness *'Main Challenge Winner': Alaska *'Bottom Two:' Peppermint & Natalia Pliacam *'Lip-Sync Song:' That's My Girl by Fifth Harmony *'Eliminated: Natalia Pliacam' Snatch Game Episode 5: ''"Rainbow Ball"'' *'Guest Judges:' Adam Lambert & Todrick Hall *'Main Challenge:' Create three runway looks; Warm Summer Realness, Cool Winter Realness & Rainbow Fantasy Eleganza Extravaganza. *'Main Challenge Winner': Aja *'Bottom Two:' Peppermint & Ravyn Blackfire *'Lip-Sync Song:' My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson *'Eliminated: Peppermint' Episode 6: ''"All Star Girl Group"'' *'Guest Judges:' Chris Colfer & Tyler Oakley *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a new girl group. *'Mini-Challenge': Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner:' Shangela *'Main Challenge Winner': Shangela *'Bottom Two:' Shea Couleé & Ravyn Blackfire *'Lip-Sync Song:' Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls *'Eliminated: Ravyn Blackfire' At the end of the episode, it is confirmed there will be no more immunity. Episode 7: ''"Fishy Princess of Beverly Hills"'' *'Guest Judges:' Bridget Mendler & Darren Criss *'Main Challenge:' Act in a parody scene of "Fresh Prince of Belair". *'Runway Theme:' Diamonds to Die For *'Main Challenge Winner': Alaska *'Bottom Two:' Aja & Shea Couleé *'Lip-Sync Song:' Ready or Not by Bridget Mendler *'Eliminated: Shea Couleé' Episode 8: The Crown of Crowns''' ' * '''Main Challenge: Record verses and perform a dance number to ''"Call Me Mother".' * '''Eliminated:' Shangela * Top Two All Stars: Alaska & Aja * Lip Sync Song: The Winner Takes It All by ABBA * Winner of RuPaul's Drag Race All-Stars Dream Stage: Alska * Runner Up: Aja Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Category:Dream Stage Category:All-Stars Dream Stage Category:All Stars Seasons Category:Dream Stage Season 6 Category:Kaiko Rimen